Max Steel (Character)
Max Steel is the main protagonist and titular character of Max Steel. He consists of the Tachyon-human Maxwell McGrath and an Ultralink named Steel. They form a symbiotic bond where Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy is harnessed and controlled by Steel. Together, they form the superhero Max Steel and combine into powerful Turbo Modes to fight the many villains they face. Max is voiced by Andrew Francis, while Steel is voiced by Sam Vincent. Max Steel debuts in Come Together Part One. Personality Main article: Maxwell McGrath Main Article: Steel Max Steel consists of two separate individuals and so shares two different personalities. History Sixteen Years Ago During the Makino invasion of Planet Tachyon, an Ultralink warrior named N'Baro Atksteel X377 (Steel) had begun to doubt the ways of his master. He witnessed several Tachyon warriors fight against the invasion and is intrigued by their heroic actions. He witnesses one of the warriors, Ja'em Mk'rah, fend off the attack from a Worm Link using his T.U.R.B.O Energy. Hesitantly, he closes in and prepares to Utralink with the warrior. Before he can do so, Mk'rah prevents him doing so and questions why his people are being attacked. Steel replies to him and simply states that it is within an Ultralink's program to absorb and expand, for the glory of their master, Makino. Ja'em Mk'rah questions Steel further, and Steel comes to the conclusion that the Makino's destructive ways are wrong. Steel wonders what he can do against Makino but is struck down by the Worm Link. The Worm Link prepares to attack the Ja'em Mk'rah, but before it has the chance, Steel Ultralinks with him to save his life. The Ultralinking process knocks the Worm Link away and gives Mk'rah new armor. Steel disengages from Mk'rah's chest and each of them relay their names to each other. However, it was too late to save the Planet Tachyon, as Makino had already begun the planet-linking process using his Alphalink. Ja'em Mk'rah and Steel were forced to evacuate and planned to arrive at Makino's next target. When the pair eventually arrived on Earth, Ja'em Mk'rah took on the name James (Jim) McGrath. They created the top secret organisation known as N-Tek alongside Miles Dread, Forge Ferrus, and Molly McGrath to defend Earth from the forces of Makino. During the first Makino invasion of Earth, Jim and Steel successfully defeated Makino's troops alongside the forces of N-Tek. After the invasion, Molly and Jim became married and had a son named Maxwell McGrath. Later, N-tek began to work on a T.U.R.B.O powered weapon called the Turbo Star which would be used to defeat Makino should he ever return to Earth. However, during one of the tests, Miles Dread (one of N-Tek's founders) used a device that he had constructed to absorb Jim's T.U.R.B.O Energy for himself. But it goes horribly wrong as it triggered a massive explosion. The blast teleports Jim into deep space and sends Dread across the planet as well as all the pieces of Turbo Star. The blast also leaves Steel disabled for the next 16 years. Season 1 Years later, Jim McGrath and Molly McGrath's son, Maxwell McGrath, begins to generate T.U.R.B.O. Energy (since he is half Takyon) after moving to the city of Copper Canyon. The energy he produces is very unstable and could overload and kill him. Max is introduced to N-Tek, where he is placed into a chamber to keep his power under control. But his powers quickly begin to overload him, damaging the chamber. As he tries to escape, he unintentionally reactivates Steel, who, like his father before him, Ultralinks with him. Together, they form the powerful Max Steel. Over time, Max and Steel became good friends and gained a symbiotic bond with each other. They learned to live, work and fight together. Using their powers for good, they fight villains such as Miles Dread and later The Elementors, Extroyer and Toxzon, as well as save the lives of many people including Max's closest friends Sydney and Kirby. Season 2 During Season 2, Max Steel has gained newfound fame within his city Copper Canyon. A statue was built (that was later destroyed) to commemorate his heroic deeds and actions. A film and video game were based around him as well. Max Steel also gains new Turbo Modes to fight against powerful new villains such as Metal Elementor and Makino. In the Season Finale, Max Steel successfully defeated Makino alongside his father, Jim McGrath, and finally puts an end to his evil actions. After Makino was defeated, Max Steel continued being a superhero within Copper Canyon. Animated Films The Wrath of Makno During the events of this film, it is revealed that Makino is still somewhat alive, as his core is still functioning. He proposes a competition and sends a message to every remaining Ultralink on Earth (including Steel), that states that someone will gain his power and become Makino's heir by claiming his headpiece. Max Steel as well as the remaining Ultralinks, enter Makino's mind in order to complete the challenges ahead of them. Max Steel passes all the challenges, and defeats the other Ultralinks in the process but not before Max and Steel split up. Max was about to successfully obtain the headpiece while Steel witnessed the creation of Makino. However, Max gets possessed by Makino and is transformed into his new host. Makino, now reborn and more powerful then ever, uses his new abilities to transform into Turbo Annihilation Mode in order to destroy the Earth. However, Steel manages to save Max once again, by Ultralinking with Jim and also showcase some of their Turbo Modes. Once Jim is defeated, Steel manages to help Max with their link and ultimately Max breaks free from the villain's control and the Steel links once again with him. Makino, who saw Jim unconscious in the ground, links with him and creates a new version of Turbo Annihilation Mode. Max and Steel then decided to use Turbo Titan Mode to defeat Makino once again. After defeating the villain, Max Steel decides to throw Makino in the Sun, presumably destroying him once for all. Dawn of Morphos After Makino's defeat, a new enemy named Morphos arises, who is actually a old project of N-Tek built to defeat Makino if the Turbo Star had failed. The villain managed to adapt and easily overcome Max Steel's abilities. With N-Tek and Max Steel out of the picture, Dread decides to have revenge on Molly. Meanwhile, Jim teaches Max to harness a new power: the ability of fusing two Turbo Modes at once. When fighting Morphos, Max Steel decides to fuse Turbo Spike Mode and Turbo Cannon Mode. The fusion of the modes successfully defeat Morphos and Max Steel is once again thanked by Copper Canyon citizens, but especially by Sydney, who foreshadows that she has discovered that Maxwell McGrath is Max Steel. Maximum Morphos In the sequel, Morphos returns more powerful than ever after being betrayed by his own creator. He pretends to become the new hero of Copper Canyon to gain the trust of Copper Canyon citizens and achieve his plan of conquering the city. After capturing Toxzon, the Elementors and Extroyer, Morphos is supported by many authorities on Copper Canyon and eventually becomes the new president of the city. When Max suddenly receives an emergency call from Dread, he goes turbo and decides to check out Morphos' "home". There, the hero is attacked by few clones of Morphos and later on, by the villain himself. After the mutant defeats both Max and Dread, Copper Canyon's police tries to arrest them since they attacked the president. At the same time, many people were watching Max and Dread about to be arrested. When Dread gets angry, he destroys few police cars and eventually escapes with Max Steel. Later on, they are both forced to team-up thanks to Morphos, who had mutated everyone in the city into monsters like him. After his father is transformed into a monster, Max is forced to make an alliance with the rest of the villains besides Dread. They go to the center of Copper Canyon and fight off the mutated citizens of Copper Canyon. Morphos proved to be a way too powerful to Max and the villains to defeat, and he is forced to activate the Turbo Chamber within his father's ship, where he used his Turbo Pulse and his T.U.R.B.O. Energy to revert the mutation of the citizens. In the process, Max ends up unlocking Turbo Exo Strength Mode, which he uses to defeat Morphos once for all. Once Morphos is defeated, the other villains are free and Dread ultimately betrays Max Steel, but luckily he is stopped by Sydney when she shot him with her blaster. Max and Steel then return to being the rightful hero of Copper Canyon as they fly over the city in order to stop Extroyer from robbing a bank. Team Turbo There is been two years since the Morphos incident when a new enemy named Mortum arises with the intent of getting the Connect-Tek. While Max was playing soccer with Alex and other few people, he sees the Daedelus Platform falling down. Max decides to go turbo and check out if there is someone there. After arriving and activating his Turbo Hammer Claw Mode, Max and Steel realizes that there is no one there, but there is traces of Transdimensional Energy. Suddenly, Steel receives an emergency call from World 31 and they decided to check it out. After arriving, Max Steel sees Extroyer and his clones attacking the base. They activate Turbo Stealth Mode and there they find out who Mortum is. They later on met Rayne, who is Berto's younger sister, and C.Y.T.R.O., who later on gains his own artificial intelligence (A.I.). After Extroyer's clones finds out about the group, they are forced to escape. In a mountain, Max and Steel see the devastation that the villains were causing on Copper Canyon. Upon analyzing Makinian texts from the World 31 base, Max believes that the Connect-Tek may be on the Ice Box, a facility that stores Makino technology in low temperature. Eventually, the group finds the Connect-Tek and a informational video featuring Jim explaining the capabilities of the device. The moment is interrupted when Alex (who was being identified as a threat), arrives and reveals that he is with part of Jim McGrath's Connect-Tek sword. Suddenly, the Elementors appear and the group is forced to retreat to the base. The villains eventually managed to invade the base and attacked the group. Max Steel and the group later on goes to the Connect-Tek's chamber. There, the hero discusses with both Alex and Rayne to power up the device. Max Steel finally activates the Connect-Tek and Team Turbo is created. Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Turbo-Charged Max and his Team Turbo invade an abandoned warehouse while searching for villains. Upon seeing that nobody was there, Max sees few energy squares emerging from the ground and he assumes that it was a trap. As these squares got closer and closer, Max activates his Turbo Strength Mode and tries to stop them alongside with his team, but the trap deactivate their Turbo Modes and make they faint. Max, who was tied, wakes up in a mysterious white room alongside with his unconscious friends, few Nexus Agents managing computers and Terrorax. Upon seeing the villain, Max asks who he was, but he doesn't say his name and reveals that he knows about Max's secret identity and Steel's real name. Terrorax then unlink Steel from Max's chest and starts to torture him with lasers until he generates a small portion of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which is transferred to a cube. While Max screams in pain, Terrorax declares that the hero is not useful anymore and commands his allies to electrocute Max's team and torture him even more. Upon seeing his friends hurt, Max gets extremely angry to the point of making him generate a new kind of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Max then releases a large wave of his energy that makes the electronic devices explode and ultimately blows up the room. Max's body is left in Copper Canyon's canyons, where he left to perish. Eventually, Max wakes up thanks to a calf. Upon seeing the animal, he gets scared and falls from the border of the canyon. He punches the rocks and in the process discovers the first traces of his green T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Afterwards Steel contacts him and asks to rescue him. After doing so, the Ultralink tries to link with him, but he fails and they are forced to go on feet to a T.U.R.B.O. Energy laboratory located on Copper Canyon. There, he meets Rayne, C.Y.T.R.O. and Alex and they eventually find the laboratory. Max starts to train his brand new green T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which at first was hard due to the fact that he wasn't used to not use Turbo Modes in battles. Eventually though, Max masters his new powers. He later on talks with Steel for more information about his new green energy. Steel gives a explanation of why he started to generate that variation (thanks to Terrorax, who made Max generate so much energy to the point he unlocked a new version) and reveals that he can't link with him anymore. At first, Max gets shocked, but he says that no matter how things change, there will be always Max and Steel. He agrees and said they couldn't change their name after all the merchandise and advertisement. Their conversation is interrupted when Alex and Rayne comes to the room and confirms that Rayne had found who supposedly set the trap on the abandoned warehouse. It turns out that it was Dr. Prometheus Halifax, the owner of the Halifax Industries. Max decides to go the building, but first Steel introduces the group to the Steel-Tek, a new technology created by him that would adapt with Max's new green energy. Max also seemed to love the Cyclo-Spin Bike, which he used to go to the building. There, the team was split: Max and Alex would check the building while Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. would go to the top of it to find collect information. There, Max finds armed soldiers and the duo activates stealth mode. They are unnoticed by the guards and reach the elevator, where they temporarily get stuck. Eventually, they reach a room where Prometheus was waiting for them. Upon he saw Max, he says that they already knew that he was there thanks to his extensive research involving T.U.R.B.O. Energy emissions. Max says that he did knew his voice, but not him. The villain equips himself with a technological armor and puts on his demon mask, thus revealing to be the mysterious man who took away Max's blue energy. Upon seeing this, Max gets shocked. Terrorax proceeds to inject on himself Terror Energy, which he claims to be superior and more glorious than Max's energy could ever be. He transforms into a monster and the duo is forced to fight. Turbo Warriors Max was doing few maneuvers in the sky with his Turbo Jet Pack Mode and decides to surf on the ocean and activates Turbo Wave Rider Mode. After surfing the waves, he meets his Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. and asks if Steel wanted to go to the beach, but he refuses. The group then see a big wave coming on their way and Max gets excited. However, the water suddenly disappears and the wave turns into a tsunami. Max commands to C.Y.T.R.O. and Alex to rescue the people from the beach, Rayne to freeze the water with her Turbo Ice Storm Mode while him would save the people from the tsunami. Eventually, Max manages to save them and finds C.Y.T.R.O. and Alex on the beach. Unfortunately, Rayne had failed in contain the tsunami and it was about to destroy half of Copper Canyon. C.Y.T.R.O. sees a building under construction which they could use as a dam. After doing so, it turns out that the Elementors were behind the tsunami. Team Turbo fights against the Elementors for a while and in the process, Max gets a message of Steel while their base was blowing up thanks to Terrorax, who had invaded the base to steal the Terror Energy Generator. Max gets worried and shortly after the Elementors retreat. Max and Team Turbo goes back to the base, where he realizes that Terrorax and his minions were behind the explosion and says that him and his team should be ready for anything. Later on, after Terrorax rises once again, he hacks all electronic devices on Copper Canyon and reveals that his ship, the Pantheon, was approaching to the city to force people join the Nexus legion, or otherwise, the city and its population would be annihilated. Upon seeing that, Max decides to go to the Pantheon with his team, but they are interrupted by Team Terror, who attack them on the way. Max's team is mercilessly taken down by Team Terror while Max was restrained by Monstro's clones. He attempts to go Turbo, but fails and gets ultimately angry and deliberately overload himself to destroy the creatures. After he wakes up, he gets shocked by seeing that Alex had been turned into a bionic panther thanks to a bite from Night Howl and realizes that Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. had been captured by Team Terror. Max goes to his base and Steel asks why he had brought a "cat" to their hideout, but Max replies by saying that a "weird Night Howl" had bitten Alex and transformed him into a panther. Steel analyzes Alex and says that were bio-nanites mutating his slowly mutating his cells and that if they weren't destroyed, Alex would stay on that form forever. Max suggests the creation of anti-nanites who would search and destroy the bio-nanites. Eventually, after some research, Steel reveals that Max had to obtain a portion of Night Howl's Terror Energy and use his Green T.U.R.B.O. to eliminate the corrupted cells. Max later on activates Turbo Sniper Mode to invade the Pantheon. He shoots a blast of Green T.U.R.B.O., which temporarily opens the shield of the ship, and activates Turbo Rocket Launcher Mode in order to get into the ship. There, Max individually takes down each member of Team Terror. After obtaining the Terror Energy from Night Howl, Max concentrates his Green T.U.R.B.O. to cure Alex. It works and the duo goes to the prison, where Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. were waiting. After they are freed, the Elementors, now charged with Terror Energy, suddenly appears and Team Turbo activates their Turbo Modes to battle. Max says that they were about to teach them a lesson, but before he could finish his sentence, Water Elementor tosses him out of the Pantheon with his water bazooka. Luckily Max activates Turbo Mountain Attack Mode and eventually goes back to the ship. On the top of the Pantheon, Max contacts Steel and asks how he would shut down the ship, and Steel leaves a container with the Exo-Suit, a large morphable vehicle that Max uses to implant magnetic polarity inverters on the exponential towers of the Pantheon, which would make the ship run his Green T.U.R.B.O. rather than Terror Energy, consequently shutting down the ship. In the process, Terrorax suddenly shows up and realizes that Max was attempting to ruin his plans. Max temporarily manages to take him down with missiles, but after implanting the last inverter, he finds Terrorax, who transforms into a dragon-like creature. He claims that the era of Nexus would start after Max's death and they start to fight. After fighting for a while, Terrorax confesses that Max's powers were indeed formidable and asks why destroy it when he could join Nexus. He proceeds to fly on Max's direction and puts his right hand on his face, which makes Max see a vision of what a world dominated by Nexus would be. In this vision, the world fell on chaos and anarchy, Max's friends were killed by Nexus' soldiers and he sees him, Terrorax and Nexus ruling the humanity together while various Nexus agents were glorifying them. Afterwards, Max gets extremely angry and shouts "No!" and states that that battle was about to end. He runs to Terrorax's direction and stabs him with the spinning wheels of his vehicle. With another blow, Max destroys Terrorax's body, but he survives as a mini-dragon and attempts to escape, but Max launches few missiles on him, which makes him fall in a Green T.U.R.B.O. current and burn to ashes. Afterwards, Max's team appears and the Pantheon goes down. Max escapes and activates Turbo Wave Rider Mode and rides the sea with his friends, thus commemorating their temporary victory over Nexus and his legion. Appearance Max wears a full body armor that takes form of close-fitting black-white-blue suit. During the events of Turbo-Charged, Max wears a silver mask with a green V-shaped visor and green details on each side of his face. He wears a black sleeveless suit with a M-shaped logo similar to Steel on his chest and green armored parts on his upper and lower torso. He wears silver gauntlets with green gloves, silver knee pads and silver boots. Powers Max Steel uses his powers to generally stop mutants and extraterrestrial threats, or even mundane problems, such as stopping mere thieves or vehicle accidents. *'Superhuman Strength:' Since Max has T.U.R.B.O. Energy, his strength and other attributes are increased considerably, thus making him stronger than an average individual. *'Superhuman Durability:' Max Steel's suit is very resistant and durable, enough to resist against dangerous toxins. In addition, the suit seems to automatically repair itself. *'Turbo Modes:' Max can transform between a large arsenal of Turbo Modes, each with different abilities. Max generates T.U.R.B.O. Energy while Steel feeds himself with this energy and uses his alien technology to create armors. Some of the Turbo Modes need more energy to function, while others don't need and/or drain as much power. From Turbo-Charged, Max Steel's modes became completely technological. *'T.U.R.B.O Energy:' Max is responsible of generating large quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which he uses to fight off the villains, feed Steel, and others. **'Green T.U.R.B.O. Energy Generation:' During the events of Turbo-Charged, Max starts to generate a new variation of T.U.R.B.O. energy featured by its green color. The energy makes him exceptionally stronger, as he was capable to lift with ease many heavy rocks and faster, as he stated in Turbo-Charged that he had ran around 30 km and he wasn't tired. *'Turborang and Turbo Pulse:' Both are very useful techniques. In the Turborang process, Max can launch Steel like a boomerang in his adversaries and in the Turbo pulse, he is able to blast away enemies with a large pulse consisting of T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Arsenal Max also has access to a large arsenal of weapons and vehicles, all of them built by N-Tek's genius, Berto. The weapons were previously charged by C.Y.T.R.O. Weapons *'Turbo Blaster:' Created by Berto for field use and carried by Berto's robot C.Y.T.R.O.. *'Turbo Sword:' A very powerful sword that has a blade made of pure T.U.R.B.O. Energy, able to cut through most metals. It is also the most powerful weapon existing on Earth, as proven in Live by the Sword. *'Turbo Lash:' Similar to Turbo Sword but instead of blade, it has a whip made from T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *'Turbo Drills:' This weapon was able to break into almost anything, but since it is too heavy for the Turbo Base Mode, Max needs his Turbo Strength Mode to do it. *'Turbo Star (temporarily):' A powerful weapon that originally would have been used against Makino. It was divided into three parts, which were hidden in different locations. The first part was in the ocean near the N-Tek's submarine base, the second on the abandoned mines of Copper Canyon, and the third and last on N-Tek's base in the Arctic. *'Connect-Tek Sword:' A sword that originally belonged to Max's father. It can split itself into two slimmer swords. Vehicles *'Turbo Cycle:' A very fast cycle that can defy the laws of physics with impressive maneuvers. *'Turbo Car:' This vehicle was once owned by Vin & Dwayne prior to Berto's modification. The Turbo Car was equipped with missile launcher, high speed, Auto-GPS, advanced N-Tek communication & Stealth mode. *'Turbo Jet:' A vehicle which is controlled by T.J. (artificial intelligence), equipped with many incredible weapons: such as Turbo pulso guns, wing blades, and an aqua mode, among others. *'Cyclo-Spin Bike:' A new vehicle that Max gains in Turbo-Charged. Weaknesses *If Max is separated from Steel, he can get stuck in a specific Turbo Mode, which can be bad depending the occasion. For example, in Turbo Deep Star Sea, Max got stuck in Turbo Scuba Mode, which made it very difficult to defeat Metal Elementor and the other Ultralinks, since the mode doesn't have super-strength or any special attribute other than its underwater capabilities, such as swimming at high speed. *if Max is separated from Steel for more than eight hours, Max will overload with T.U.R.B.O. Energy and then will explode, causing his death. Gallery Turbo Modes Trivia * Max Steel cannot remove his Turbo Base Mode, although that Steel can create suits to Maxwell McGrath blend with humans. * Max Steel has a different appearance than the original Max Steel. * Max Steel is named Max Steel because Maxwell said Max and Steel said Steel, so then they called him Max Steel. * In most of Max Steel's new Turbo Modes, he needs to use a lot of T.U.R.B.O Energy, so that he can use them. * In some episodes, it is shown that his suit is damaged and cracking. However, the suit presumably auto repairs, since the suit is intact in other episodes. ** For example, at the end of Gone Fishin', you can see the cracks on his suit and the damaged done on it. * The people on Copper Canyon see Max Steel as a hope against the evil threats. As seen in The Final Countdown Part One, Sydney Gardner said that Max Steel was going to take care of the aliens that were invading Earth. * In Copper Canyon city, Max Steel is a huge success and provided a large line of games, toys, films and others, even gaining a statue for his heroic acts. * Steel is very satisfied with the Max Steel persona, since he is a huge fan of comics. He even created a Turbo Mode known as Turbo Super Mode that incorporates a typical stereotyped superhero. * It is interesting to note that Max's toy line counterpart has more silver parts on his new base mode armor (such as in the legs and upper torso) and that his model in the show partially recycles the look of his classic base mode. Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Max Steel Classic Characters Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Future Characters